happylabsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
General Game Play ' Q: How do I add friends?' A: '''Key in the ID of your friend in the "Followers" menu, located at the bottom right of the screen. You may also find your friend using his / her username but this may be a little tricky if they are using a common name. Usernames are also case sensitive i.e. "jackie" isn't the same as "Jackie" '''Q: Why can't I find my friends? A: '''The User ID is case sensitive and do take note of the capital "I" and small "L", "0" (zero) and capital "O". '''Q: How do I get followers? A: '''The easiest way is to publish your User ID on the Happy Labs facebook page and hope for the best. The best way is to get your name on the leaderboard and people who like your hotel might start following you. '''Q: How do I move facilities and decorations? A: '''Select and hold whatever it is you want to move and drag to it's desired location. '''Q: How do I move a facility or decoration to a different level? A: '''Select the facility or decoration, click on "Info", then click on "Store". This puts it in your inventory. Once in your inventory, you can put it wherever you desire. '''Q: Is there a maximum number for appeal? A: '''There is no maximum but the program stops computing anything above 500. '''Q: How do we get more workers and is there a maximum number of workers we can have? A: '''Workers are purchased using diamonds, the first costing 500 diamonds. The price increases with each subsequent purchase. There is no limit to the number of workers you can have. '''Q: Where do I buy items, what is their purpose and how do I use them? A: '''Please go to the Items portion of this Wikia for more information. '''Q: How do I remove advertisements? A: '''Advertisements may be removed with any purchase of diamonds. '''Q: What is the purpose of increasing a facility's appeal? A: '''The higher the facility's appeal, the less time a tourist spends in it. '''Q: What is the purpose of leveling up tourists? A: '''Every increase in levels means in increase in spending power and for every 5 level increases, the number of facilties they use per visit increases. Please go to the Tourists section for more information. '''Q: In my notification bar, it always says my workers are idle. What should I do? A: '''Simply put, you have free workers upon exiting the game. Put them to work i.e. build or upgrade a facility. '''Q: How do I increase a facility's appeal to 200 or more? A: '''Upgrade the facility and use decorations. '''Q: Any tips on how to earn money faster? A: '''The following methods are effective: *build more bedrooms *leave the game running. Tourists tend to move faster when the game is running. This is the most basic and effective method. *build less facilities. Instead, use items to increase the usage fee on existing ones to 50 and above. *ensure that the tourists don't have to walk too far to reach a facility. '''Q: How do I earn free diamonds? A: '''There are three methods currently available under the "Diamonds" tab in the shop. Click on them and follow the instructions. Tourists '''Q: Where do I find my tourist count? A: '''Click on your reception desk, then, click on the "Info" button. '''Q: What do those numbers mean? A: '''The first number is the total number of tourists that you have at your hotel, in this case, 473. The second number is the total number of tourists that you can have at your current level of game play. '''Q: Why is there so few tourists at my hotel when I am allowed a maximum of 476 tourists? A: '''If your tourist count is say 300/476, this could be because: #you don't have enough bedrooms and facilities to cater for a larger population of tourists #your tourists are leaving too fast. To keep them in your hotel longer, you can make them walk for longer distances from facilities to their bedrooms or you can level up. Each 5 "level ups" increases the number of facilities a tourist will use by a factor of 1. Or it could be a combination of the two factors above. '''Q: Why do I have so many empty bedrooms? A: 'You need to increase the number of tourists coming to your hotel. Facilities ' Q: What are the pink bedrooms and how do I get them? A: Pink bedrooms are couple rooms. Keep doing the "Invest in" quests until you get the "Art Gallery" which unlocks the "Young Couple". These quests are located in Tasks, on the top left corner. After the young couple has been unlocked, the bedroom that they stay in will turn pink ' Q: What does the exclamation mark and "not accessible" sign mean?' A: '''This means that that tourists can't access the facility and that there is no path to the entrance of the hotel. Technical '''Q: I am an Android user. How do I restart the game? A: '''You can restart your game by deleting the file in your Andriod files named "Hotel-Story.id". If you would like to continue playing your old Hotel, you will need the ID# from it. This is case sensitive, so record it properly. You will need to support@happylabsfree.com contact support with an email containing: *The name of your old Hotel *The ID of your old Hotel *The ID of the new Hotel (Your old Hotel will be restored but this ID will become your new ID#, 'keep it' for records!) '''Q: I want to play my old game on a new device. How do I do that? A: 'Reinstall the game, you will notice that you've restarted from scratch. Do not freak out. Simply contact support at support@happylabsfree.com with the following information: *The name of your old Hotel *The ID of your old Hotel *The ID of your new Hotel (Keep this ID for your furture reference because this new ID will replace the old one) ' Q: What are the Load Server Data & Rewards buttons for? A: 'Load Server Data is used for syncing the game with the server (the place where everyones game data is stored). When you get a new device and have your old Hotel restored, you will need to press this button. The Button "Reward" is exactly that! It's a code entry mode to claim a reward. This may also be used to restore Hotels that have experienced issues regarding the next question below. ' Q: Help! What's happening here? A:''' '''This is the anti-cheating feature of Hotel Story. Should a naughty Hotelier try to change their Andriods internal clock to speed up the construction process,and change the time back to the correct them, they will encounter what you see in the photo next to you. All rooms will become under construction and inaccessible for the period of time that you changed the clock. Let's say that it's currently 7:00 P.M. for you and you change the system time to 9:15 P.M. to attempt to complete the construction of a 2H 15M room. The 2 hours and 15 minutes that you forwarded your system will be placed on all your rooms. You will need to wait out the time period or contact customer support for assistance. Please note, that this does not mean that the user is a cheater. This can also happen when you're traveling and change your systems times due to time zone changes. In this instance, the player did not cheat but simply adjusted their time to factor in the time zones. Category:Informative